Paris, I love you
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: Booth and Bones are send to Paris for a top secret investigation and ... some things happen. B
1. Chapter 1

Once again, Bones and Booth were in the FBI car on a muderer's only thing that changed : they didn't know what they were going to find.

In the morning had a call from the big boss of the FBI, he had pick up Bones and ow they were heading for the Hoover building. On the road Bones asked Booth where they were going, why he had almost kidnapped her from the Jeffersonian without any explanation. She trusted him, that was not the problem, but she couldn't stand to be left aside.  
"I don't Know" said Booth for th nth time. "I told you all I know. The boss was not very loquacious on this one."  
"Not very what ?"  
"Not very loquacious. I can't believe it, I know a word you do not know !!!"  
"Of course I know it! Who do you think I am? I was just surprised to hear you empluy such a term, I'm not used to it!"  
" Wow ! You're in a good mood today !! What happened?"  
"The people above celebrated their anniversary … and I think their bedroom is just above mine …"  
"I see" he said with a mischievous smile. "Here we are"

Once in the building, they went through a dark door in a remote corner.

"Why don't we go in your office?" asked Brennan.

"The boss told me to meet him in a certain place in the basement … and no, I don't know why" he answered before she even ask

"OK"

They went through the dark maze of the basement. Bones was not really at ease, she went closer to Booth and bushed against his hand. She felt herself blush. Maybe the darkness of this basement was not so bad after all.

"He's there" said Booth pointing at a short man in a lighter corner.

"He is the BIG boss?" she burst out laughing. "He's not so big !"

"Ah ah ah, that's very funny! Now you let me talk" he said in a tone she did not dare to discuss. "Good mornig Sir."

"Good morning Agent Booth. And you must be Doctor Brennan?"

"Yes sir"

"So, I think you want to know why I asked you to come here to talk rather than in my very lit office."

"Yes …" Bones began to anwer before feeling Booth hit her in the small of her back with his fist."

"All I want is for you to keep secret what I'm going to tell you. Can I trust you?"

" Of course sir" Booth said before Bones could ask embarrassing questions.

"OK. So, it's a top secret investigation. The US ambassador in France find a body in the basement of the ambassy while trying to clean it and for several years now, some interns have disappeared. All you would have to do will be to identify the victim and to solve the murder."

"How can you be sure it's a murder? And how do we get there? And for the work we are doing now?" she asked feeling Booth's fist on her back again.  
"Find something, take days off, improvise!"

"Of course sir,there is no problem sir" Booth assured him putting himslef in front of Bones to avoid her to make other mistakes.

About fifteen minutes later, Booth was driving Bones back to the Jeffersoian.

"What will I tell them? I've nearly never taken days off since I gegan to work there!!"

"So they cannot say anything" Booth answered her. "The only real problem is that we have to leave in two days and it's a little sudden for you to want to go on holidays"

"You're not really helping you know?"

"Do you tryst me?" he suddenly asked

"Yes why?" she asked, beginning to worry.

"I have an idea and they cannot not let you go"

"What is it?"

"You'll see!"

Once they arrived at the Jeffersonian, Booth directly went to the director's office, leaving Bones going to her office alone, thinking about what twisted plan he could have come up with. At the same time, she had to admit that the mystery did not bother her at all.

"BONES, WE'RE GOING ON HOLIDAYS !!!" he yelled

His sentence had exactly the effect he had expected: Angela, Jack and Zack rushed into Brennan's office.

"What?" She asked. She didn't understand why he wanted the whole lab to know about a mission which was supposed to be secret.

"We're going on vacation!" he repeated more calmly. "In Paris!"

"Wow, these are holidays !!" said Angela.

"Why are you going now, it's winter!" asked Zack.

"I won a stay for two in Paris with the FBI lottery and and because it's Bones' birthday in … two days, I thought of her to comme with me" Booth explained.

Suddenly, she was ashamed: she did not remember Booth's birthday date; but she was happy: he knew hers!

"Well, I'm going to pack, see you later!" said Booth, leaving.

Jack and Zack follwed him out of the ofice, leaving Angela and Brennan alone.

"You're so lucky, Sweety !!!"

"Why?"

"You're going to Paris, that's great !! And above all, you're going with Booth !! Surely the hottest of all FBI agents. And, you know, Paris is the lovers' city"  
"I thought it was Venice?"

"Don't worry, it's aso true of Paris" Angela said leaving with a broad smile on her face


	2. Chapter 2

« Bones, you're ready ?" asked Booth who was becoming more and more impatient.

"Not really. You cab whatch TV while I finish packing" she answered from her bedroom.

_At least she has got a new one _Booth thought sitting on the sofa. He was zapping when he stoped on a channel which proposed a documentary about Paris. _Great_ he thought _I would seemlearned to Bones!_ In fact it was a documentary targetting tourists who loved Queues and crowded malls on Sundays. Somes pistures of the Effel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre … nothing he had never seen in movies, magazines or travel agneicies windows . _Not so learned after all._

"Ok, I'm ready" said Bones going out of her bedroom.  
"Let me take these" said Booth taking her luggage.

"Wow! What a gentleman!"

"Eh! Who do you think I am ? And if we don't hurry up, we're giong to be late at the airport."

"I t explains many things …"

At her words, they both burst out laughing.

On the road to the airport, none of them was particularly happy at the idea of having to queue for endless minutes before going in the plain. Surprisingly, when they arrived, someone went to them to take care of all their duties, what earn them some remraks and unfriendly looks. "We are going on our honeymoon too, that's not a reason to go past everyone else!" said a young woman to Bones. She didn't even have time to assimilate what she had ssaid that Booth take her by her waist and answered "Yes, but for us it's special".

Once they were comfortably settled in the plane Bones asked "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Grab me by my waist and answer as we were married."

"Oh I don't know" He answered. "I just wanted to … go faster" he hurried to add noticing Bones' puzzled look.

A nearly ten-hour flight, its was going to be long … very long. After lunch, they chosed to whatch a movie on the built-in screens of the seats in front of theirs. In fact, it was rather Booth who chosed the movie because Bones didn't know much about cinema. She fall asleep after about fifteen minutes anyway.

"Temperance, wake up" Booth whipered in her ear.

She woke up with a start, knocking Booth's head in the process. During her sleep, she had slid from her seat and her head was now resting on Booth's laps. Apparently it hadn't bothered him at all since he had covered her with a blanket..

"What?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"You have to fasten up, we're nearly there"

Had she really slept for that long? And why handn't Booth woken her up earlier? And why had he called her by her first name? She suddenly wondered. She looked at him, he was perfectly normal, with his usual charm smile.

"What? My hair looks a mess, doesn't it?"  
"No, you're perfect!"

After this retort which was let out too quickly for Booth, there was a long and embarrassed silence, which was only interrupted by the pilot telling them they were going to land.

Once out of the airport, Booth called a cab to lead them to the embassy. They paid the driver and enter the building. Nobody. In the corridors. finally found a cleaning lady in one of the different offices. _Well, if that's the security system, it's not really surprising they find bodies in the basement!_ thought Booth.

"Excuse me?" asked Booth

"Yes" answered the woman turning to them.  
"Hello. I'm Agent Booth, I'm with the FBI, from Washington, and here is Doctor Temperance Brennan. We would like to talk to Mr Johnson.  
"The ambassador?"

"Obviously" answered quiet harshly Bones. "Do you know anyone else here called Johnson?"

"There's noone in here today!" the woman replied agressively.

"Could you tell us why, please" Booth asked politely and calmly, trying to calm down the two women.

"It's Saturday!" she answered looking at Booth closer.  
"And so …"Bones aked, trying to divert the woman's attention from Booth.

"So after 4 pm on Saturadys almost all institutions are closed !" she replied nastily.  
"It's Saturday?" asked Booth not understanding.

"Yes" answered the woman who did not understand anything about what was happening.

" Time difference !" yelled Bones suddenly

"What?"

"We left Washington on Friday but with the time difference between the US and France, we kind of passed a day."

"Ok, it's not really a problem, we'll come back tomorrow" said Booth who was growing more and more impatient.

"Not a chance! It's closed … all day! Tomorrow is Sunday !" replied the woman.

"Ok, so we'll come back on Monday" said Booth. "Will the embassy be open on Monday?" he asked with a reproachful rone which made Bones smile and the woman blush.

On these words, they left the embassy and find themselves in Paris diplomatic district.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Bones

"We make the most of our weekend" answered Booth, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Ok" she heard herself answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The first step was to find a hotel. And it wasn't the easiest step. It happened to have, on this very week end, a very important soccer match between the French and English teams and both countries seemed to have moved to Paris. After having looked for rooms in nearly 10 different hotels, Bones and Booth found an inn for dinner. The room was quiet small but very welcoming and they were settled at a small table by a huge chimney. After a very good meal, pick up a wrapped gift from his pocket and put it on the table in front of Bones.

"What is it?"

"A irthday present!"

"But … it's not today."

"Yes it is!" said Booth happily, "it's time difference magic !"

"Oh yeah" she answered embarrassed "but you didn't have to."

"Oh yes! Nobody can have a birthday without a birthday present. You don't open it?"

"Yes, of course"

It were jewels: a necklace, a bracelet, earings and a ring. They were simple but really beautiful.

"Wow Booth! It's wonderful!"

"I thought that you had almost a necklace going with your clothe so I thought you can have the rest going with it too."

"Thank you very much" she said as she put the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god!! A proposal !!" yelled the inn owner. "Congratulations !!" she said to Bones and Booth shaking their hands.

Obviously, the whole room had turned to them to see what was happening.

"To celebrate it I give you two free nights in our most beautiful room" said the very enthousastic owner.

At this very moment, all the people present in the room applaused but Booth and Bones had only one thing in mind: they were finally done with room hunting !!

The rest of the diner wnet quitely, and girl event went and gave them a drawing of them in a church.

One they were done eating, they went to their room and noticed the little problem: there was only one bed.

"You can take the bed" said Booth

"Thank you"

If you can just give me the cushions, it would be great because there's no sofa.

"You're not going to sleep on the floor !!"

"Yes I am, there is no other solution anyway"

"We can go and asked for another bed to the owner…" Bones began

"Yes, and then she throws us outside! We're supposed to be newly weds … not even newly weds because I just proposed…"

"Yeah, that's true. "she said thinking "there's only one solution: we both sleep in this bed!"

They fall asleep each at an end of the bed. However, when Booth woke up, they were both in the middle of the bed. He got up trying not to wake up Bone: lost !

"Where are you going?"

"Hum … I don't know, mayby I will have breakfast."

"What time is it" she asked sitting on the bed

"Hum … I don't know I did not change my watch."

"You can see on my cell, normally it changes automatically when you turn it on."

"Ok"

"I go shower" she said getting up.

Once they were both ready, they went to the "restaurant" where the owner was waiting for them.

"Good morning! I got you the best table, the same tou had yesterday." She said smiling and leading them to their table.

"Thank you" they both answered.

Once they were alone, they began to eat.

"The ambassy is closed today, so what are we going to do ?" asked Bones

"We're going to visit of course. So I wouldn't have lied to everybody" answered Booth  
"Why?"  
"I said we were going on HOLIDAYS. I even think I said it loud enough for the whole lab to hear."

"That's for sure! So, I suggest we walk around the city …"

"You mean "walk" as in "by foot"? Do you know how big Paris is? It's as if you wanted to go around Washington by foot, it's not possible!"

"Yes it is! I did it once."

"Really?"asked Booth more and more surpirsed by his partner.  
"Yes, and I'm not dead. And let me remind you that I'm supposed to be your wife and since you're a good husband you want to make me happy so you do as I say …"

"Count on that …"


	4. Chapter 4

Once they had finished eating, they went back up in their romm to pack a few things they would need for the day. Brennan's cell rang.

« Hello ? »

« Hi ! It's Angela. How are your holidays?"

"Er … it's good"

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, not at all, we were packing a few thing to go and visit" Bones explained.

"Well, I've got to go, I'm quiet busy here. You haven't chosen the best week to leave!"

"Why?"

"There was an air crash … so we have many people to identify. Don't worry, we are doing great even if you're not here" she added before Bones proposed to come back.

"Ok"

"So, make the most of your holidays … and of Booth!" she said just before hanging up.

"Who was it?" asked Booth going out of the bathroom.

"And what did she want?"

"She wanted me to make the most of my holidays" she told him. _And of you_ she thought.

She blushed at this idea. Ten minutes later, there were at the reception counter and asked for maps.

"Where do you want to go?"asked the owner.

"We don't really know yet, maybe the big monuments … tourists things!" Booth answered happily.

"Ok" she said giving them some leaflets. "Do you also want a maps with the lines of the subway, buses and cabs?"

"No!" Bones yelled. "We … we decided go walk around the city" she explained to the astonished owner.

"I see, I just hope you're sporting."

"Why?" Booth asked hastily.

"Well, you know, Paris is not very huge but it's not small either."

"See! What did I tell you?" he said turning to Bones.

"Thank you" she told the owner while gathering all the leaflets on the counter. "Anyway, itwon't be so bad for to ta walk a little" she added to Booth, touching his stomach.

"Oh … you shouldn't have done that!" he told her beginning to tickle her.

"So er … maybe we should go?" Bones said once she managed to go out of Booth's embrace.

"Ok, we're going! Thanks for the maps." He said putting his arm on Bones' shoulders and leaving.

"They're so cute, don't you think?" the owner asked her husband.

The first thing Booth wanted to see was the Effel Tower so the headed for the Trocadéro Square Once they were under the Tower, they got in the queue, waiting for their tickets Booth, who was standing behind Bones, came cloder to her and circled her with his arms

"What are you doing?" she asked without turning around

"I was told there were many pickpockets around here" he whipered in her ear

"Oh, Ok…" she replied smiling.

What she found strange was that she didn't want at all to go out of his embrace. Usually, she did not like human contacts, in both sides of th term, but here, in his arms, she felt really good. Booth noticed that she didn't try to egt rid of him, which pleased him given her fiery and implulsive temper. Fortunately for him, the queue did not went so quick so they stay in that position for nearly a half hour.

When they finally made it to the elevators, they went to the second floor. There, they were both astonished by the beauty unfolded in front of them: a wonderful view of a sunny Paris. Once they recoverd from their first impression, they walked around the floor and went to a souvenirs shop where Bones bought a mini Effel Tower for Angela. Once they went back down, they setteld at a café and Booth go and order them drinks. While he was gone, on the terrace, Bones was looking at one of the leaflets they had taken from the inn when suddenly someone shout at her.

"Oh no ! YOU !!"

When Bones turned to see who was talking, she imediately recognized the young woman from the airport, the one who had harshly told them not to go past everybody.

"Yes, ME! Is that a problem for you?" akd Bones who didn't really understand why she was shouting at her for.  
"First you do not queue at the airport and now you take the last table available! I'm sure you did it on purpose!"

"Hey, calm down ok!" Bones replied, she was really getting angry now. "If you were here before us, I would not come by and ask, no, demand, for you to go somewhere else, so now, leave Ok!"

"What is going on here?" Booth asked, coming back with two cups of coffee.

"You took our seats, again!" replied the woman

"How old are you madam? Five, six? Because even a chil does not behave that way!" said Bones getting up from her chair.

"Calm down Tempe, it's useless."Booth said holding her back "anyway, we're here and we'll stay here. Now: goodbye!"

He said it in such a harsh tone that they did not know what to reply and went away.

"Wow, what a temper!" said Bones laughing.  
"I can be nice but if anyone asks for it they'll get it!"

"I'd better be careful…"

"No" he said with his charm smile, "with you it's different".

"Oh…"

Once the had finished their coffee, They went and see the Triumph Arch, the athedral of Notre-Dame and Bones instisted to see the Sorbone _(a very old, very prestigious and very expensive university if you did not know)_ and the science museum. "related to work, what a surprise!" Booth had said. At the end of the ofternnon, they went bak to the inn and went directly to their room.

"See! You're not dead." Said Bones opening the door.  
"Nearly" replied Booth letting himself fall on her lightly.

"Stop!! You gonna make me fall!" she said laughing.

"No! You'r solid Temperance."

"Temperance??"

"Yeah, it's our first name I think …"  
He didn't have time ti finish his sentence: They both fell on the bed because Booth was still weighting on Bones' back and she couldn't carry him anymore.

"I'm going to shower" he said getting up.

"Ok"

When he went out of the bathroom, Bones was asleep on the bed, in the same position that she had fallen on it. Booth went down to the reception and when he returned he sat on the bed and decided to wake her up.

"Tempe, wake up …"

"Hum …"

"So, it did not kill you to walk around Paris?" Booth asked, teasing her.

"I'm not dead!" she replied pushing him off the bed.

"Great, I have a surprise for you!"  
"What for?" she asked, surprised.  
"For your birthday! Are you that tired?"

"What is it?"

"Yes, you're tired. It's a surprise so I'm not telling you" he answered kissing her cheek. "Now you go shower et get dressed. Evening dress is compulsory!"  
Bones got up and went to the bathroom. Nearly fifteen minutes later, she went out of it in a bathrobe to go and get fresh clothe in her suitcase. Booth noticed she did not really walk normally.

"What do you have? he asked.

"What are you talking about?"  
"It seems like you limp a little. Does your back hurt?"

"A little. Because we did not really stop standing about all day." She answered.

"Ouch"

"Let me remind you that you were the one who make it hurt in the first place!" she said, falsely angry at him.  
"How so?"  
"You were the ont hitting my back in the FBI basement."

"That's right, come here.

"What?"

"Come here and lie down on the bed!"

Bones didn't have enough forces left to reply so she did as she was told. Lying on her stomach, Booth removed the top half oh her bathrobe (no without some struggle with Bones) and began to rub her back.

"I didn't know you were such a good masseur!"

"There are many things you don't know about me …"

"Oooh, like what?"  
"I love you" he answered calmly.

"What?"

She had expected almost everything but certainly not _that_! A declaration. From Booth. To her. In fact, she was pleased.

"I love you" he repeated.

"Me too" she admitted, turning around to face him.

This announce left him speechless. He would have expected to have to convince her with great speech, he had already prepared what he would tell her but now … no words came.

"Ok, I must admit that I don't really know what to tell you now." He said

"So don't tell anything … and kiss me" she proposed.

He didn't need to be tols twice. He slowly lean over her and kissed her sweetly. A kiss that she returned with much more passion.  
"Was it that, my surprise?"

"No but it doesn't seem to bother you, am I right?"

"I does not bother me at all" she replied, pulling him to her.

He took her in his arms and they spent their firt real night "together".

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**So, how did you find it?**

**I know that the "declaration" is a little quick but it's the result which matters more right?**

**I'm sorry the updates had not been very regular (not regular at all in fact!) but I'm in exams period so I don't really have time for translation. All my exams will be done by the end of the week so, don't worry, updates will increase.**

**Have a good week end!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello !!_

_I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier but I was in an exams period and I don't relly had time for translation._

_I promise from now on I would try to update at least twice a week ... I hope I will manage to do it!_

_Enjoy!_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The morning after, Booth's celle rang very early. He caught it in his jacket without leaving the bed and pick up in a sleepy voice:

"Hello?"

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes."

"The director wants to talk to you. I transfer you" said a feminine voice.  
"The director of what?"

"Of the FBI …"

"Oh yeah, sorry. You can transfer me."  
"Hello?"

"Good morning sir" said Booth try not to sound to sleepy

"Good morning Booth. So, how is the investigation doing?"

"Well, the ambassy was closed during the week end"

"So go now, there's no time to waste!"  
"The problem is that's it's only 5:30 am sir, I doubt it would be open yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry Booth, I did not think of the time difference. Don't wait to long though."

"Of course sir, good bye sir" he said hanging up.

He turned in the bed, saw Bones and smiled at the memory of their wonderful night. He decided to wake her up sweetly and began to stroke her back.

"Good morning" he said kissing her lovingly.

"Morning … what time is it?  
"5:30 am"  
"And you think it's a time to wake me up after what I underwent last night!"

"Hum hum…"

He took her in his arms and they stay there for a while.. Nearly 45 minutes later, they finally decided to get up et went downstairs to have breakfast. When the owner came and served them, Booth asked her:

"Escuse me, would it be possible to keep the room alittle longer?"

"Of course! For how long?"

"That's the problem, we cannot exactly know"

"Oh no problem. You can pay when you leave!"

"Thank you" they both answered.

They arrived at the ambassy around 8 and finally met the embassador.

"Good morning sir" said Booth

"Good morning Agent Booth, Good morning Miss" he said turning to Bones with a charming smile, which did not pleased Booth

"Good morning" she replied a little embarrassed.  
"So, can we see the body?" asked Booth changing the subject.  
"The body?" asked the embassador still staring at Bones.  
"Yes, the body. You know, the one you found in the basement!" she replied quite harshly

" Yeah, of course! Come with me.

They got down in the basement and find themselves in the same darkness as in the FBI. At a narrow door, he let Temperance go first and was about to follow her a little too close but Booth noticed it and slid between them. In front of them there was indeed a skeleton , but it seemed strange.  
"Did anybody touch it?" Temperance asked getting closer.  
"Of course!" the embassador, proud " a body found in an ambassy is not comon so almost al the employees had come and see!"

"WHAT !!" yelled Temperance "ARE YOU KIDING ??"

"Er .. I … I don't understand."

"You don't understand?" booth aasked, too happy to blame the embassador for something. "You maybe, surely even, have distroyed the most of the biological prooves whouch could lead us to the murderer!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry … I didn't think of that" he said.

"I can see it" Temperance replied angrily. "At least, do you have a room we can use?"

"Of course" he hurried to answer, hoping to be forgiven "what kind of room do you need?"

"Preferably not too furnished and absolutely without fitted carpet" Temperance said.

"There's a small romm which used to be the archives lab before we moved them. Would you like to see it?"

"That would be great!" Booth replied with a mocking smile.

The went back upstairs and to a room completely tiled (floor, walls, ceiling … everything!).

"So, what do you think?" the embassador asked, fearing a remark from Temperance.  
"The Jeffersonian is about 15 times larger but we will have to do with it right?" Temperance said turning to him.

"Well, in that case, I'll let you work. If you need me, I will be in my office, we work a lot in a ambassy you know? Ah ah…

Seeing the his "joke" did not the effect expected, he left closing the door behind him.

"You bet! Boothsaid once he had left "He has so much work he can go on week ends!"

"That's true and he has time to damage evidence too! How are they appointed those embassadors?"

" I don't know, maybe someone send them not to be disturbed."

"Well, let's get to work! Do you think you can assist me since Zach's not here?" she asked

"Of course" he answered coming slowly behind her.

"No!" she shouted

"What?"

"Work is work … for the rest we'll see later" she answered winking

" Ok boss!"

"Let's go!"

They went down again and got closer to the body. It did not look like the ones they were used to seeing: It was kneeling but did not fall, it stayed in that position.  
"It's strange" Bones whispered.

"What's strange?"

"Well, even supposig the victim was killed in that position, it should fall. Normally the skull is heavier than the rest of the skeleton" she explained.  
"And since it's still stuck to the neck it's not normal"  
"Exactly. So, we'll try and move it upstairs but it wouldn't surprise me if it breaks"

They began to move it and to Temperance's surprise it didn't fall apart. They managed to bring it in the "lab" and put it on the table. Then Temperance went down again et came back very quickly.

"Seeley, you'd better come!" she said breathing heavily.  
"What happen?"

"Nothing serious but if you can hurry it would be nice, thanks"

They went down again and Temperance led him at the very end of the basement, when they had found the body.

"Look, in the corner there, there is a wooden panel."

"And?"

"And there are bones fragments under it."

"And?"

"And can you go and took them please?"

"Why don't you go?"

"My back hurts"

"Ok" he said resigned.

He kneeled near the wooden panel, lifted it difficultly and took the bones fragments he could get. Then he gave four fragments to Bones. She studied them rapidly and said:

"We have a problem!"

"Which one?"

"We don't have a victim but three"  
"What?"

"These four fragments come from three different kneecaps and there is nothing missing in our skeleton."

"And?"  
"Do you have four knees?"

"Er … no" Booth answered, not understanding what she meant.

"So … it's obvious!" she said, laughing while she got upstairs, letting Booth think.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_So, What do you think of that 5th chapter? _

_Let me know your impressions !_


End file.
